Fate
by Takara Rei
Summary: Ketidaksengajaan justru membawa Eren bertemu pria dingin yang hanya dengan tatapannya saja mampu membuatnya mati kutu. Eren yang merasa telah berhasil kabur dari pria yang meminta pertanggungjawaban atas perilaku bodohnya itu, justru dipertemukan kembali dalam selang waktu yang singkat! Seakan usahanya utk menghindar tak pernah berhasil. Mungkinkah ini yang dinamakan takdir?[Riren]
1. Chapter 1 - Kereta

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

 _ **RivaillexEren Fanfiction**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genres : Romance, Drama, Friendship**_

 _ **Warnings : Alternate Universe, Boys Love, bahasa tidak baku, deskripsi yang mungkin masih kurang. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan penulisan dan EYD.**_

 _ **-This fiction is only for consolation, not for a profit fan work-**_

 **.**

 **Fate**

 **Story by Takara Rei**

 **.**

Chapter 1 – _**Kereta**_

Desir udara pagi berhembus lembut. Menggoyangkan pucuk ranting, menimbulkan gemerisik halus di antara cicit burung yang bersahutan. Cuaca musim dingin berhasil mengundang embun yang menghalangi pemandangan di luar jendela. Udara pagi menyusup melalui ventilasi berusaha menggelitik kulit tan, meminta seseorang yang bergelut di balik selimut segera beranjak dari ranjangnya. Kelopak mata penghalang manik zamrud retak, terbuka lebar perlahan. Menatap langit-langit apartemen mungil yang mulai dihinggapi sarang laba-laba. Mendengus kecil, ia kemudian menyibak selimut pelindung yang sebenarnya enggan untuk dilepaskan.

Setelah meregangkan tubuh yang sedikit kaku, ia menghampiri jendela mungil dengan embun mengendap melapisinya. Diusapnya embun dengan siku, sehingga membentuk bulatan abstrak yang memberikan sebuah pandangan. Beberapa pejalan kaki tampak berseliweran dengan jaket berbulu dan syal rajut tebal yang terlihat hangat. Memulai aktivitas yang tidak bisa ditolak hanya karena cuaca kurang bersahabat. "Huh, musim dingin," dengusnya kesal, lalu menoleh ke arah jam kecil yang terpampang di dinding, menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. "Sebaiknya aku segera bergegas."

* * *

Kemeja putih dengan luaran blazer hijau tua selutut, celana panjang hitam dan syal rajut coklat muda tampak pas membalut tubuh pemuda setinggi 170 cm itu. "Oke pas," ujarnya bergaya di depan cermin. Setelah memastikan dirinya serapi mungkin, digapainya tas selempang hitam yang tergantung di belakang pintu lalu memakai sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat yang telah disikatnya kemarin malam. "Aku berangkat!" teriaknya bersemangat, disusul suara berdebam pintu yang keras. Berharap ada balasan akan salam keberangkatannya, walau anggapannya sendiri mengatakan itu-tidak-mungkin-terjadi.

Belum saja ia beranjak dari depan apartemennya, dering handphone berkumandang dari dalam saku blazer hijau tua. Seolah memerintah sang pemilik untuk segera menjawab panggilan masuk yang mampir di handphone cerdasnya itu. Diraihnya handphone berwarna silver yang terasa sangat dingin, menyadarkannya akan sarung tangan yang tertinggal. Layar berkedip menampilkan nama yang tidak asing bagi pemuda bersurai brunette.

"Eren..." suara sedingin es menyapanya dari seberang sana.  
"Ya Mikasa?"  
"Apa kau sudah berangkat? Jangan lupa sarapan dan pakai baju hangat, lalu…"  
"Baiklah, Mikasa. Aku tau. Aku bukanlah anak kecil yang selamanya harus kau urus. Berhentilah bersikap overprotektif seperti itu," Rentetan kalimat meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya, sebelum Mikasa bertanya lebih lanjut yang menurutnya hanya membuang-buang waktu.  
"Tapi Eren, kau sudah sarapan kan?"  
"Aku berangkat sekarang."  
"Eren, tunggu du.."  
Tit.  
Telepon rutin di pagi hari dimatikan secara sepihak. Eren Jaeger, seorang pemuda 21 tahun yang telah mencapai usia matangnya masih harus diatur oleh saudara tirinya, Mikasa Ackerman. Ia tau kalau Mikasa khawatir padanya semenjak kematian orang tuanya. Namun sikap berlebihan Mikasa terkadang membuat Eren muak dan membentak perempuan itu untuk kesekian kalinya, walaupun setelahnya ia akan merasa bersalah karena telah bersikap kasar pada Mikasa. 'Ah sudahlah,' gumamnya dalam hati. Dikeratkannya syal coklat muda yang melonggar, disusul kedua telapak tangan berlindung dalam saku blazer agar tidak beku di perjalanan. Ia pun berangkat menuju stasiun kereta yang akan menghantarkan ke tujuan utamanya 'Shiganshina Royal Hospital'.

* * *

Senin menjadi hari yang paling menyebalkan bagi Eren. Pasalnya kereta akan penuh dan sesak sepagi apapun ia berangkat. Membuatnya selalu tidak kebagian tempat duduk dan harus rela berdiri menahan pegal dalam perjalanan kurang lebih 45 menit.

Mendapat kebagian berdiri di dekat pintu, Eren terpaksa berpegangan pada tiang di dekat pintu otomatis. Pandangannya menyapu sekeliling kereta, mendapati wajah para penumpang yang kini mulai gusar akibat keberangkatan kereta yang terlambat. "Semoga tidak memakan waktu yang lama," ujarnya memperhatikan jam tangan dengan jarum yang terus berdetik.

* * *

Kereta yang melaju mendadak, sontak membuat tubuh Eren goyah dan jatuh tersungkur. "Argh!" Eren berteriak dengan matanya yang terpejam rapat karena takut mencium lantai kereta, membuatnya tidak sadar kalau seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya. "Ugh, apa ini.." Eren merasa bibirnya mencium sesuatu yang hangat dengan semerbak wangi mint menguar menusuk hidung. Tangannya refleks meraba-raba apa yang menjadi sasaran empuk sebagai alas jatuhnya.  
"Oi, bocah mesum. Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Mendengar suara dingin yang sangat dekat, sontak mata Eren yang semula terpejam terbuka cepat. Menangkap pemandangan dada bidang pria berbalut blazer hitam sebagai bantalannya, Eren segera beranjak dengan kikuk dari pria tersebut. Pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu memberikan tatapan dingin layaknya pembunuh yang memojokkan korbannya.  
"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja," Eren berbisik dengan wajah menunduk takut. Diliriknya para penumpang lain yang telah berpura-pura mengalihkan pandangan mereka, namun sesekali berusaha mencuri pandang ke Eren yang tengah tertunduk dengan wajah merona. Lalu diliriknya si pria bantalan yang masih duduk tegak, menatap Eren angkuh sembari membersihkan blazer hitamnya dengan sedikit kibasan saputangan. Wajah rupawan dihiasi surai hitam eboni namun memancarkan aura hitam membuat Eren ciut dalam kerumunan penumpang.  
"Oi, bocah.." suara bariton kembali terdengar pelan, menghalau suasana kereta yang ramai menjadi sesepi kuburan dengan mereka berdua di dalamnya. "Kau telah mengotori bajuku dengan tanganmu yang meraba tubuhku seenaknya."  
"Sekali lagi maaf, aku tidak bermaksud tu-tuan," kini Eren membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada pria yang ia rasa lebih tua darinya. Pria itu melirik sekilas manik zamrud bersinar dibalik celah surai brunette yang terurai akibat membungkuk. Ia berdiri menghampiri Eren dengan langkah berat. Sadar dirinya sedang dalam bahaya, Eren segera melirik pintu otomatis yang kini telah membuka, tanda mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Mengingatkan Eren bahwa dirinya akan terlambat jika tidak segera pergi.  
"Oi, bagaimana kau akan bertanggung jawab?" tanya pria eboni dengan nada sarkastik. Eren berusaha mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dengan cepat, membuat pria eboni tersentak ke belakang menghindari kibasan rambut yang tidak pandang bulu. Memasang wajah lugu, Eren mencoba berkelit "Um, anu tuan..aku sudah terlambat, jadi..sampai jumpa!" teriaknya lantang disusul langkah seribu meninggalkan pria dengan alis sebelah terangkat heran di dalam kereta.

Pria itu, Rivaille mendecih kesal. Menyesali mangsanya dapat lolos dengan mudahnya. Ia melihat sekeliling kereta yang telah kosong. Beranjak dari kursi, tak sengaja pantofel hitamnya menginjak benda berbentuk persegi panjang. Dipungutnya benda tersebut demi melihat identitas pemiliknya. Tanpa ia sadari seuntai senyum sinis terbentuk pada kedua sudut bibirnya. "Akan kutemukan kau, Eren Jaeger."

.

.

To be continued-

 **-OMAKE-**

 **(only Levi's POV)  
** Bocah itu, bak malaikat bermanik zamrud. Pagi yang hampir berhasil membuatku meledak terbayarkan oleh kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba meraba-raba tubuhku seenaknya di sebuah kereta. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Justru hatiku –yang mereka kata- telah lama membeku kurasa mulai melelehkan dinding es yang menghalanginya. Perasaan senang, gembira, aneh, campur aduk layaknya nasi goreng aneka sayuran yang kusantap setiap pagi. Kupandangi bocah yang masih terus menempel di dadaku bagai cicak tidur di siang bolong. Wajahnya lumayan tampan, namun komposisi mata, hidung, bibir yang sempurna membuatnya tampak manis sebagai seorang…pemuda?

Sudut wajahnya begitu tegas. Menguratkan berbagai ekspresi dengan leluasa. Leher serta tulang selangka yang terekspos dengan jelas akibat tubuhnya yang kurus namun tinggi itu. Benar-benar bocah yang memukau. Sadar akan senyum tipis yang terbentuk pada bibirku, langsung saja kembali kupasang topeng ekspresi sedatar aspal serata tembok, menjaga imej yang telah terbentuk pada diriku sejak lahir. Hanya menatap wajahnya bisa membuatku seperti ini?

Matanya yang dilingkari oleh sedikit warna hitam perlahan terbuka. Menampakkan manik zamrud cerah yang membuat kaget sekaligus kagum. Manik itu berkedip pelan, berkali-kali, membuatku gemas ingin melahap saat itu juga bocah yang kurasa umurnya jauh lebih kecil dariku. Namun diriku yang terlahir dengan ekspresi tidak sejalan dengan kata hati, hanya mampu menyapa dirinya dengan kata-kata kasar yang seolah telah ter- _set_ secara otomatis. Sempat ada penyesalan ketika bocah itu berhasil lepas dari genggamanku. Tapi, mungkin takdir berhendak lain. Suatu keberuntungan, sebuah jalan dapat mempertemukanku kembali dengannya. Seorang bocah, yang berhasil membuatku tertarik ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

 **A/N :**  
Halooo perkenalkan Takara disini, bisa dikatakan pendatang baru XD . Salam kenal!  
Terimakasih buat para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca karya pertama Takara, yang sekalinya pertama nulis, udah nulis fic pairing Riren awkwk (abisnya mereka sweet sih #plakk). Mungkin fic pertama ini ceritanya kepanjangan dan masih banyak kekurangan (maklumin yaa), tapi Takara harap para pembaca berkenan meninggalkan review bagi karya pertama Takara sebagai masukan dalam menulis chapter selanjutnya :3 Mungkin sekian dulu salam dari Takara, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	2. Chapter 2 - Lagi

Halooo, kembali lagi dengan Takara yang sempat hilang dari peradaban :3

Gomen updatenya kelamaan, ada aja gangguan mampir :( sebagai permintaan maaf Takara akan update 2 chapter sekaligus yeey xD

Daaann terima kasih bagi para readers yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca karya Takara sebelumnya, juga yang telah meninggalkan review:3 arigatou #peluk

Oke langsung saja ya - Let's GO!

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

 **.**

 **Fate by Takara Rei**

 **.**

Chapter 2 – **_Lagi?!_**

Eren menoleh untuk kesekian kalinya. Memastikan jejaknya tidak tercium setan kelaparan itu lagi. Eren bersyukur dapat lolos dari ancaman pria obsidian yang memiliki tatapan sedingin es di benua antartika. Merasa aman, ia menghentikan larinya memutuskan untuk berjalan santai hingga satu belokan terakhir yang menghantarkannya ke Shiganshina Royal Hospital. Rumah sakit terbesar tempatnya bekerja sebagai perawat.

* * *

"Pagi Eren!" suara ambigu entah pria atau wanita menyapa Eren dari belakang, membuat si empunya nama yang kini telah berseragam perawat menoleh, mendapati pemuda bersurai pirang blonde berlari menghampirinya, "Oh, pagi Armin.." sapa Eren lesu pada sang calon dokter muda yang sedang **_koas_** di rumah sakit itu. Eren merasa benar-benar perlu asupan tenaga saat ini juga. "Kenapa kau lesu begitu? Oh ya, tadi Mikasa mencarimu, ia sangat panik begitu tau kau terlambat 15 menit…" terang Armin perlahan, takut-takut emosi sahabatnya mendadak meluap.  
"Kereta yang kunaiki **_delay_** 10 menit. Sisanya aku bertemu setan sialan."  
"Setan? Maksudmu?"  
"Ah, lupakan. Kau sudah sarapan Armin? Temani aku sarapan," ujarnya berkelit dari pertanyaan beruntun yang akan dilontarkan pemuda bersurai blonde itu. Armin yang hanya memandang heran memutuskan menemani Eren sarapan di **_cafetaria_**.

* * *

"Hoi Eren! Bengong aja!" sapa pria ber-name tag JEAN K, menepuk keras pundak Eren.  
"Tidak bisakah kau tenang sedikit muka kuda?! Kau ingin agar aku memuntahkan makanan di mulutku ke wajahmu?!" teriak Eren kepada kawan sekaligus rival seperjuangannya itu.  
"Wih, galak bener! Dasar ceking!" balas Jean mencomot satu kentang goreng terakhir milik Eren. Membuat si pemilik mendelikkan manik zamrudnya ke arah si kuda pencuri. Bagi Eren, biang kerok dengan name tag JEAN K itu tidak cocok menyangga marga Kirschtein pada namanya, melainkan KUDA atau lebih tepatnya JEAN KUDA.

"Tidak bisakah kalian sedikit tenang dua bocah labil.." sebuah suara terdengar dari meja seberang, membuat tiga bocah serangkai terkejut karena tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang. Annie Leonhardt, perawat senior yang seharusnya seangkatan dengan mereka, namun karena mengikuti program **_akselerasi_** ia wisuda 2 tahun lebih awal dari mereka dan menjadi perawat senior 'termuda' di Shiganshina Royal Hospital. Kini, ia telah terpancing oleh keributan dua sejoli di sebelahnya. Ucapannya otomatis membuat pertengkaran si ceking dan si kuda bersambung di tengah cerita.

Jika dipikir-pikir bagi Eren sebenarnya saudara tirinya –Mikasa– juga memiliki otak yang keencerannya bahkan melebihi Annie. Bahkan ia sempat ditawarkan untuk menjadi salah satu perawat Rumah Sakit terkenal di luar daerah. Tapi namanya juga Mikasa, demi selalu bersama dengan saudara tercintanya ia rela melepaskan kesempatan emasnya. Bahkan saat Eren memutuskan menjadi perawat karena sadar akan kemampuan otaknya yang tak mampu menyabet gelar dokter pun diikuti Mikasa, padahal ia bisa saja menjadi dokter. Dasar.

Wanita bersurai kuning pucat itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan sinis begitupula dengan dua sahabatnya – sekampung seperjuangan-, Reiner Braun -dokter muda yang juga sedang _**koas-**_ dan Bertholdt Fubar -perawat setingkat di atas Eren- yang selalu mengikuti Annie kemana-mana bak putri saudagar yang dikawal kawanan **_bodyguard_**. Entah mengapa Eren merasa kedua lelaki besar itu tak pantas menjadi dokter maupun perawat mengingat wajah sangar serta tubuh besar mereka yang menurutnya justru akan membuat pasien takut dan lari kocar-kacir. Eren hanya membalas mereka dengan senyuman, yang terlihat jelas sangat dipaksakan.

* * *

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Pintu dengan name tag besar dari kayu bertuliskan dr. Erwin Smith terbuka perlahan, memunculkan sosok wanita cantik dengan surai serupa warna jahe. Name tag bernamakan dr. Petra Ral tergantung pada bagian kiri jas dokter putih bersih yang menyelimutinya, "Selamat Pagi, dokter Smith."

Pria yang sedang memeriksa beberapa hasil lab pasien hanya mendongak, lalu mengumbar senyum untuk membalas sapaan dokter muda dihadapannya. Dibenahinya kaca mata tebal yang tanpa sadar telah melorot hingga ke pucuk hidung, "Ada apa dr. Petra?"  
"Um, anu.. bagaimana kabarnya?" Ekspresi wanita itu mendadak murung. Digenggamnya erat stetoskop pada tangannya yang ia bawa sejak tadi. Erwin menghela nafas berat, "Kabarnya ia memutuskan kembali ke Shiganshina."  
"Jadi dia akan segera kembali?" tanya Petra sedikit melonjak senang.  
"Ia hanya mengirim email – _'aku akan segera kembali'_ – itu saja."  
"Begitu.. kapan ia akan kembali?"  
"Entahlah. Ia belum memberitahukanku soal itu."  
Petra hanya terdiam sejenak, "Um, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu dr. Smith. Ada pasien yang harus kuperiksa keadaannya."  
"Baiklah."

* * *

'Baka baka baka!' hanya kata itu yang terus berkecamuk dalam pikiran Eren. Entah mengapa hari ini kesialan beruntun menimpanya. Pertama, ia bertemu entah orang atau setan di stasiun. Kedua, ia terlambat sampai di rumah sakit. Ketiga, ia dicegat oleh dr. Hanji yang memintanya membantu mengganti infus pasien karena Mikasa sedang mengambil beberapa obat untuk pasien. Dan keempat, ia lupa mengambil hasil lab pasien yang seharusnya diambil pukul 10, dan sekarang sudah pukul 10:30. Ini berarti ia sudah telat 30 menit. Belum lagi hasil lab itu harus segera ia antarkan ke ruangan dr. Smith di lantai 1. Sedangkan lab terletak di lantai 4. Dan kini ia berada di lantai 2, lengkap sudah. Membuatnya harus bolak-balik dengan kecepatan ekstra agar tidak mendapat amukan dari dr. Smith akibat kelalaiannya dalam menjalankan tugas.

Kini hasil lab telah berada di tangan Eren. Ia hanya perlu segera mengantarkannya ke ruangan dr. Smith , sebelum sang dokter makin naik pitam dan menambah ceramahannya pada Eren. Eren mempercepat larinya menuju lift, melihat pintu lift sudah setengah tertutup. "Tahan pintunya!"

HAP!  
Sekali lompatan telah berhasil membawa Eren ke dalam lift, melewati pintu lift yang kini telah tertutup sepenuhnya. "Te..rima kasih telah menahan pintunya.." kata Eren terengah, berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar kembali beraturan. "Samasama. Sedang terburu-buru bocah?"  
Deg. Suara itu, ia merasa mengenalnya. Suara bariton yang dapat membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sedikit takut, ia coba menoleh perlahan ke arah sumber suara di sudut lift. Pria berkulit putih pucat yang tengah bersandar pada dinding lift dengan kedua tangan bersilang di depan dada menyapanya, "Hai Eren Jaeger."  
"K-K-KAU?!"

.

.

To be Continued

Yosh! Akhirnyaaa. Gomen kalau di chapter ini ada typonya, Takara ngetiknya dengan mata terkantuk-kantuk sih huehe. Ada yang tau siapa yang di lift bareng si Eren? #udahketebakkaliii Yahh~

Berkenan memberikan review? :3


	3. Chapter 3 - Tanda

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

 **.**

 **Fate by Takara Rei**

 **.**

Chapter 3 – _**Tanda**_

BLARR!

Entah kapan suara petir tiba-tiba muncul di benak Eren. Eren merasa tubuhnya kaku seketika. Ia terpaku beberapa saat, sangat mirip dengan patung kurcaci di depan rumah kakek Armin, minus topi dan janggut. Padahal kurcacinya sendiri telah ada dihadapannya saat ini. Namun Eren lebih memilih menganggap dirinya sebagai kurcaci, karena ia masih sayang nyawa. Sebelum ia masuk lebih dalam lagi ke alam kurcacinya, ia tersadar dirinya kini tidaklah berada dalam zona aman. Langsung saja ditembaknya pria itu dengan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai pertanyaan.

"A-a-apa! Ya apa! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Eren bertanya dengan hebohnya, sambil terus mengucek mata. Berharap kedua maniknya salah melihat untuk kali ini. Mungkin ia hanya berhalusinasi di pagi yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba terasa mendung. Namun sosok yang tidak tergolong tinggi itu masih berdiri tegak pada tempatnya menatap Eren dengan tatapan dari atas ke bawah berulang-ulang layaknya menguliti kacang tanah, menyeleksi setiap inci tubuh Eren yang tergolong ramping untuk seukuran bocah laki-laki.

"Kau pikir ini rumah sakit nenek moyangmu? Siapapun bisa berada disini kan?"  
JLEB. Eren merasakan tombak besar menancap tepat mengenai kepalanya yang disituasi seperti ini justru masih sempat mempermalukannya. Serangan pertamanya kalah telak. Jika ia sebuah es, ingin rasanya ia segera mencair dan menghilang di sela-sela rongga pintu lift bersama dengan rasa malunya.  
"Emm, maaf maksudku, apa tujuanmu kemari? Berobatkah? Menjengukkah?" Eren mencoba bertingkah seperti biasa untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Tapi bukan Eren kalau mampu berlagak sok jagoan, toh kekikukannya tetap terlihat juga. Dasar bodoh!  
"Yang jelas bukan untuk itu. Aku kemari karena ini." Ia memamerkan benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang terjepit di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.  
"Itu kan.. kembalikan!" Eren berusaha merebut kartu kereta miliknya. Sayang, pria itu telah memasukkan kembali kartu Eren ke saku blazernya. Sontak Eren membulatkan matanya kesal, karena bisa-bisanya ia kalah dengan pria yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ingin rasanya ia mencaci maki kurcaci dihadapannya, namun ia sadar profesi serta lokasi tidak memperkenankannya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Atau kalau ia mampu membuka paksa pintu lift ia ingin menendang paksa coret-setan-coret iblis kuntet agar hilang dari hadapannya sekarang juga. Sayang pikiran kadang tak sejalan dengan tindakan. Eren hanya bisa meratapi kesialannya. Tanpa kartu itu ia tak akan bisa pulang ke rumah. Tak mungkin bila ia harus pulang dengan taxi, bisa-bisa isi dompet jatah seminggu hangus begitu saja. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk mengawali penyelamatan hidupnya. "Apa maumu?!"

Bingo! Sesuai perkiraan pria itu, sang bocah lugu akan bertanya demikian. Pria itu hanya terkekeh pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. "Terima kasih telah bertanya bocah." jawabnya sinis. "Sebelum kukembalikan, apa imbalan yang akan kau berikan padaku?" tantang pria itu.  
"Apa saja!" jawab Eren asal. Ia hanya ingin lift yang terasa selambat siput segera berhenti karena ia tidak mau lebih lama lagi bersama iblis kuntet sialan.  
"Benarkah?" Pria itu berjalan mendekat, membuat Eren terpojok di sudut lift, panik. Eren bisa merasakan nafas hangat pria itu menderu menggelitik lehernya. Ia tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Seketika semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Eren berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini semerah buah tomat siap santap. "Apa maumu, hah?! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main dengan-ARGH!"  
Ia digigit oleh vampire! Bukan –tepatnya vampire kuntet! Apa tujuannya meninggalkan bekas gigitan di lehernya yang mulus?! Eren merutuk dirinya yang entah sial atau bagaimana mendapat gigitan dari pria kecil yang sama sekali tak ia kenal.  
Pintu lift tiba-tiba terbuka. Pria asing itu bersiap keluar, namun langkahnya terhenti. Ia menoleh kembali pada Eren. "Akan kutunggu kau di taman rumah sakit sepulang kau kerja. Akan kukembalikan kartumu nanti bocah. Jaa!" tatapnya dengan pandangan sinis untuk kedua kalinya. Ia berlalu, berjalan dengan tegapnya meninggalkan Eren yang masih terpaku dalam lift.  
"Hei tunggu! Dasar iblis! Bocah teriak bocah!" balas Eren namun pria itu mengabaikannya. Eren hanya bisa menatap kepergian pria itu. _'Apa ia sengaja mengerjaiku?'_ Eren hanya bisa bergumam sambil mengusap-usap lehernya yang terasa sangat perih.

.

.

To be continued

Yoshh! Sesuai dengan janji Takara, dua chapter sekaligus! xD pegel juga ngetiknyaaa

Di chapter ini, bang Levi muncul seharian penuh –yeey!- , habisnya di chapter sebelumnya dia muncul di akhir aja kan kasihan. Di chapter sebelumnya emang Takara fokusin ke orang-orang di sekitar kehidupan Eren, seperti teman dan seniornya, yah seperti itulah. Semoga para readers masih berkenan untuk membaca chapter selanjutnya yang akan diusahakan updatenya gak kelamaan, hehe. Oke sekian dari Takara, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ Jaa  
Berkenan meninggalkan review? :3


	4. Chapter 4 - Berawal dari Kehangatan

**Shingeki no Kyojin** **© Isayama Hajime**

 **.**

 **Fate by Takara Rei**

 **.**

Chapter 4 - _**Berawal dari Kehangatan**_

Eren berjalan gusar menyusuri koridor lantai satu rumah sakit. Pintu dengan _**name tag**_ bertuliskan dr. Erwin Smith ia lewatkan begitu saja. Tujuannya saat ini adalah ruang penyimpanan peralatan kesehatan. Berharap dapat menemukan apa saja yang bisa menutupi tanda tak terhormat di lehernya. Eren tak mau siapapun yang melihatnya dengan tanda itu akan menjadi salah paham.

.

.

.

BRAK!

"Woi!" teriak salah satu petugas -dengan rambut sedikit menyerupai botak- terkejut mendapati sosok dengan peluh bercucuran dan nafas terengah-engah, mendobrak pintu ruangan dengan pose tangan membentang.  
"Plester! Perban ! Apa saja!" teriak Eren heboh kalang kabut.  
"Oi tenang Eren! Kau membuat kami semua kaget tau! Dasar bodoh!" balas Jean sambil memungut beberapa bungkus pil yang tercecer. Tentu saja kedatangan Eren yang tidak keren membuat semua orang terkejut, termasuk Jean hingga beberapa bungkus pil di tangannya terlempar begitu saja.  
"Ada apa Eren? Tenanglah dulu.." ucap gadis kuncir kuda yang diketahui bernama Sasha. Ia mencoba menarik dan menghembuskan nafas, mengisyaratkan Eren untuk melakukan hal yang sama.  
Eren tidak mengacuhkannya. Begitupula petugas lain yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing tanpa memperdulikan Jaeger muda yang koar-koar gak jelas.  
"Ayolah. Siapa saja. Aku hanya butuh plester luka.." ucapnya -memohon- dengan tangan yang masih bertengger menutupi tanda -luka- di leher.

Sebenarnya jika Eren mau, ia bisa mengorbankan sejam waktunya untuk mencari sebuah plester luka di ruang penyimpanan -yang notabenenya memiliki luas yang sama dengan auditorium universitasnya dulu. Ya, kalau mau. Sayang Eren tak punya banyak waktu mengingat hasil lab untuk dr. Smith masih bertengger manis dalam genggamannya. Yang lebih parah lagi, ini pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan tersebut, sehingga tentu saja ia tidak hapal dengan isinya. Jangankan untuk menghapal isinya, melihat banyaknya deretan lemari serta rak penyimpanan yang dilengkapi sistem sterilisasi saja sudah sukses membuatnya takjub sekaligus pening tujuh keliling. Tentunya hanya sang petugaslah yang hapal dengan seluruh isi maupun tata letak di ruang tersebut. Dan mereka yang cuek seharusnya segera bangun dan membantu mencarikan plester luka untuk Eren.

"Nyari plester luka aja toa-nya satu ruangan. Nih!" petugas botak berbadan mungil -yang diketahui bernama Connie- menghampiri Eren, sambil menyodorkan serenteng plester luka dari sakunya.  
Demi kotoran titan, Eren syok. Seumur hidup, ia belum pernah melihat plester luka mengerikan seperti itu. "Hah?! Apaan nih?! Gak mau! Memangnya aku bocah pakai begituan!" ujar Eren ketus, menolak mentah-mentah kebaikan seorang Connie Springer yang ternyata memberikan plester luka bermotif kepala-kepala dari berbagai jenis titan dengan berbagai ekspresi. Sungguh naas Eren tak sanggup menghargainya, padahal kebaikan itu hanya muncul sekitar satu windu sekali.

Connie mendecak kesal, "Memangnya kenapa? Aku punyanya yang begini saja! Setidaknya lebih mending daripada tidak sama sekali!"  
Asli, emosi Connie mulai tersulut melihat Eren yang hanya bisa mewek-mewek mulut bebek. Ia hanya mendengus pendek lalu melanjutkan kembali acara mencak-mencaknya pada Eren, yang sempat bersambung di tengah jalan. "Kau luka apa memangnya? Besar atau kecil? Kalau luka kecil mah diludahin aja sembuh!" Connie ketus lagi, sembari menyimpan kembali plester luka -anak-anak- ke dalam saku seragamnya. Masa bodo dengan bocah sialan yang satu ini.

"Oi Eren! Memangnya kau bisa luka eh?" Jean terkekeh. Sempat saja si muka kuda ini mengejek Eren dikala sibuk dengan beberapa bungkus pil-nya.  
"Cerewet!" Eren cemberut, entah mengapa ia merasa tidak punya teman untuk kali ini.  
"Sudahlah. Eren ini plester lukanya. Kau bisa ambil sesuai keperluan." Sasha menyerahkan kotak besar berisikan plester luka berbagai ukuran dan fungsi -yang tentunya tanpa motif.

.

.

.

Alhasil keterlambatan Eren pun membuahkan ceramahan panjang _**plus**_ tugas tambahan dari dr. Smith.

.

.

.

Tik. Tik. Srshhh.

Hujan deras, lembur, untung bawa payung.

Benar-benar hari ini. Berbagai tugas dijejalkan begitu saja oleh sang dokter klimis padanya. Eren hanya bisa pasrah karena nyatanya ia-memang-bersalah.  
Eren membereskan seragamnya ke dalam loker, diliriknya jam besar yang menggantung di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 09:00 malam. Rumah sakit telah sepi. _'Hah, aku harus segera pulang..'_ Diambilnya payung silver dari tempat penitipan payung -yang memang disediakan pihak rumah sakit- lalu mengganti sepatu pantofelnya dengan sepatu kets agar tidak kotor terkena cipratan hujan.

.

Eren berjalan perlahan, takut-takut tergelincir karena jalanan memang sedang licin akibat hujan deras. Baru saja ia melewati gerbang megah rumah sakit, ia teringat sesuatu.  
"Ah kartuku.."  
Rasanya Eren ingin menangis, mengapa ia baru ingat sekarang. Sontak ia memutar badan, melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju satu tempat di rumah sakit. Namun langkahnya terhenti di tengah jalan. "Hujan deras begini, memangnya dia masih disana?" ia nampak menimbang-nimbang, takut-takut dipermainkan lagi. "Ah! Apa salahnya memastikan!" ketus Eren, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang dipercepat.

.

Sampai. Taman rumah sakit tampak gelap. Hanya remang-remang lampu taman yang sedikit membantu penglihatan. Diarahkannya pandangan menyortir seluruh penjuru taman.  
"Tuh kan gak ada!" rutuk Eren pada dirinya sendiri. Eren yang merasa dipermainkan kini siap melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman, sebelum menangkap suara pergerakan dari..bangku taman-kah?

Eren kembali memastikan pendengarannya. Kali ini pendengarannya menangkap suara yang lemah.  
"Haacihh!"  
 _'Suara bersin? Dari mana? Malam-malam begini? Siapa?'_ Eren bergumam dalam hati. Mencoba menjawab rasa penasarannya, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk memastikan sesuatu ataupun seseorang di balik bangku taman yang terletak membelakanginya. Sambil komat-kamit merapal mantra -takutnya setan-, ia melongokkan kepalanya menuju bangku taman.  
"Eh?!" mata Eren membulat sempurna mendapati sosok di hadapannya.

"..."  
"Meonggg"  
Makhluk mungil dengan bulu hitam yang lepek terkena hujan meringkuk kedinginan di sudut bangku.  
"Oh kucing." Merasa kasihan diambilnya kucing itu, kemudian diletakkannya pada pos kecil dekat pepohonan agar terlindung dari hujan deras. Eren bisa saja membawa kucing itu pulang dan merawatnya. Sayang, peraturan di apartemennya melarang untuk memelihara kucing demi kenyamanan para penghuni.

Tu-tunggu dulu. Lalu suara bersin yang didengarnya tadi, suara siapa?

"Kau datang bocah."

Tap. Tap. Srek. Langkah berat yang bergesekan dengan guguran daun _**momiji**_ sukses mengundang perhatian. Eren menoleh. Mendapati sosok pucat -yang sejak tadi mengamatinya- muncul dari balik pohon ** _maple_** dengan rambut berantakan hampir menutupi mata serta baju yang basah kuyup.  
"Setan!" Eren terkejut, refleks menutup matanya.  
"Ini aku bocah." Sosok itu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jemari, menampakkan _**death glare**_ pada bocah yang baru saja mengatainya tanpa rasa berdosa.  
"EEHHH?! Kenapa.." Eren melongo tak percaya mendapati yang dikenalnya itu masih menunggunya.  
"Apa? Aku hanya menepati janjiku." jawabnya cuek. "Tapi kau telat bocah."  
"Um, anu tugas tambahann.." Eren bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya -setelah memastikan si kucing baik-baik saja.

Pria itu hanya memperhatikan pergerakan si bocah lugu penyayang binatang dengan ekspresi datarnya -seperti biasa.  
"Apa kau datang untuk mengambil kartumu atau..menemuiku?" tanya pria itu tanpa melepas pandangan dari Eren, menunggu jawaban. Sesekali mencuri pandang ke sebuah benda coklat yang tertempel pada leher jenjang si bocah. Yang ditatap demikian tentunya merasa risih.  
"Mengambil kartuku tentu saja. Bisa kau kembalikan sekarang? Aku harus segera pulang." Eren _**to the point**_ saja, tak peduli jika dirinya dianggap tidak sopan karena ia hanya ingin segera pulang.  
"Semudah itu? Setelah kau membuatku menunggu dan..haaaciihhh!"  
Eren hampir saja tertawa mendengar bersin yang menurutnya berlebihan untuk pria dengan wajah serata penggilesan, sebelum akhirnya ia sadar dan memutuskan menelan tawanya begitu saja.

.

.

Jeda sejenak hanya diisi dengan diam. Eren dengan payungnya yang melindunginya dari rintik hujan dan pria itu dengan perlindungan seadanya oleh dedauan pohon ** _maple_** yang justru membuatnya tambah basah kuyup. Tak terbesit di pikiran si bocah untuk membagi sedikit perlindungannya pada pria itu. Sungguh kepolosan si bocah ini membuat siapa saja ingin mencubitnya.

Pria itu masih diam, tubuhnya gemetar menahan kedinginan. Ia bersandar pada batang pohon yang basah sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, memandang ke arah taman namun tetap memperhatikan Eren melalui sudut matanya.  
Eren merasa gelisah. Ia ingin memulai perbincangan, namun ditahannya kembali. Eren benar-benar tidak tahan dengan jeda yang didominasi kesunyian. Digaruknya tengkuk yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Bingung, Eren memutuskan memberanikan diri untuk memulai perbincangan kembali.  
"Um, maaf..ini sudah malam, kau tidak pulang? Lagipula sudah kedinginan tuh.." Eren nyengir masam. Sejak kapan ia sok akrab begini pada orang asing yang dalam sehari telah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali?!

Pria itu hanya merespon pertanyaan Eren dengan satu lirikan, membuat yang dilirik hanya mengerutkan dahi tak mengeri.  
"Kau..ikut denganku." jawab pria itu lirih.  
"Ee-eh? Kenapa?"  
Eren terkejut. Pria itu tiba-tiba saja menggenggam erat tangan kanannya. Eren dapat merasakan suhu dingin dari tangan pria itu menjalar cepat ke tangannya.

"..."  
"Tahan. Biarkan aku menghangatkan diri sebentar."  
Eren merasa aneh. Ia seolah tunduk pada perintah mutlak pria di hadapannya, sama sekali tak memberontak. _'Ada apa dengan pria ini dan juga dirinya?'_ gumamnya dalam hati. Pria itu memejamkan mata, merasakan suhu hangat dari tangan bocah yang kini dalam genggamannya. Eren bisa melihat wajah tenang pria itu, dihiasi surai hitamnya yang perlahan berterbangan tertiup angin. Wajah yang sangat berbeda dengan ketika ia membuka matanya.

.

.

.

Hujan deras perlahan mereda, menyisakan rintik gerimis serta deru angin yang terdengar jelas mengisi kesunyian. Menggugurkan daun-daun _**momiji**_ yang menjadi latar dua insan sejenis yang terpaku dalam sebuah genggaman singkat.

5 menit berlalu. Pria itu membuka matanya lalu menebarkan senyum tipis dalam sekejap, membuat Eren menelan ludah. Takjub.  
"Ayo." pria itu menarik tangan Eren agar mengikutinya, membuat Eren hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja ia tak mampu menjaga keseimbangan.  
"Kemana?"  
"Ikut saja."  
Miris. Eren mendapat jawaban singkat. Namun ia tak berkenan untuk berkomentar ataupun cerewet seperti biasanya. Pria itu mempercepat langkahnya, sembari menggandeng erat tangan si bocah agar tak terlepas. Sedangkan Eren hanya bisa mengikuti pria asing -yang menuntunnya entah kemana- dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

 **A/N** : Huaahh, megap-megap nyari oksigen :v Rasanya disini bang Levi mulai OOC ya? '-' (perasaan saya aja kali) dan Eren mulai terpikat sama bang Levi? Entahlah. Biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya~  
Jujur saja chapter ini benar-benar menguras tenaga lahir dan batin #lebay. Saya ngebut buatnya soalnya pas udah buat setengah chapter ini, tiba-tiba hp mati dan data hilang, ngulang deh dari awal :') Selain itu, meres otak juga buat mikirin scene romancenya di chapter ini, semoga feelnya bisa sampai ke pembaca dan tidak terkesan terburu-buru '-'b  
Dan juga gomen kalo deskripsi mengenai ruang penyimpanan peralatan kesehatan yang kurang atau mungkin tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya karena deskripsinya hanya berdasarkan imajinasi saya sendiri '-'v

\- Untuk dialognya Connie Springer yang nyuruh eren ngeludahin lukanya #wkwkjorokdeh saya kutip dari manga Snk vol 10 dengan sedikit perubahan dimana aslinya sebenarnya dialog itu ditujukan buat Ymir waktu minta Christa ngobatin luka goresannya. Sumpah dialog Connie sukses membuat saya ngakak. '3'

\- Sekedar informasi untuk daun _**momiji**_. Sebenarnya momiji bukanlah nama daun. Momiji memiliki arti perubahan warna daun pada pohon. Daun tersebut berasal dari pohon _**maple**_ yang biasa disebut _**Japanese Maple**_ dan memiliki nama ilmiah _**Acer palmatum**_. Daunnya akan berubah warna orange kecoklatan atau kemerahan saat musim gugur. Biasanya daun ini muncul di beberapa anime atau manga sebagai background karena keindahannya. Biasanya dapat ditemui di taman, kuil, jalan dan berbagai tempat umum.

Terakhir, terima kasih bagi para readers yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan meninggalkan review di chapter sebelumnya #peluk Gomen karena baru sempat balas reviewnya disini.

 **Hikaru Rikou** : awkwkw, arigatou sudah meluangkan waktu utk membaca dan meninggalkan review. Semoga doamu supaya mereka pacaran terwujud nak '-'b ini lanjutannya jangan penasaran lagi ya ^.^

 **Yamada Kim Naho-chan** : Haloo, salam kenal juga XD ini sudah dilanjutkan semoga bisa menghibur ya. ikuti terus kelanjutannya XD arigatouuu

 **Zora Fujoshi** : Lemon? Entahlah saya masih newbie kak '-'v . ini sudah dilanjutkan semoga menghibur :D - Akan saya usahakan updatenya gak kelamaan '-'b arigatouuu

 **keshi. shiro** : Wah..arigatou sudah meninggalkan review di setiap chapter. mungkin levi jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama /? awkwk entah kenapa saya pengen aja supaya levi sedikit OOC, kasian atuh Erennya nanti gak betah di cuekin mulu *eh. ini sudah dilanjutkan ya, enjoy reading XD

 **Nenehcabill** : arigatou atas support dan sarannya ^^ gomen kalo chapter sebelumnya kependekan. semoga chapter ini gak terlalu pendek dan bisa menghibur XD enjoy reading :3

Dan terima kasih juga bagi para pembaca lainnya yang sudah mau mampir. Mungkin sekian dari Takara, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~

Berkenan meninggalkan review? :3


End file.
